


Wrath of The Tyrant

by AntOne7324



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Cooler is Mentioned, Flashback, Frieza's anger and humiliation, One Shot, Revenge, Set before Trunks's Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Goku on Planet Namek, Frieza is both humiliated and furious for allowing the Super Saiyan legend to come true. Now that he has been rebuilt as a cyborg, Frieza is determined to exact vengeance on the Saiyan monkey and rebuild his reputation as the strongest fighter in the universe





	Wrath of The Tyrant

In the bowels of King Cold's ship.......................

" No, please! Have mercy sire, I didn't mean to aghhh..."

One of King Cold's soldier's pleas for mercy in front of Cold's youngest son, Frieza, had fallen on death ears as the enraged tyrant used his death beam to pierce through the soldier's heart in order to kill him 

Frieza, who had been rebuilt as a cyborg after his grueling battle with Goku on Planet Namek, stood motionlessly as he lowered his hand while keeping his watchful gaze on the now deceased humanoid soldier

King Cold stood beside his son with his arms folded across his chest, he really didn't care for the soldier he had just lost. Hell! He didn't care for any of his men because they were nothing but slaves to him 

Two minutes ago, this soldier who had been tasked to fill in Frieza and King Cold's glasses with red wine had accidentally dropped Frieza' glass causing the wine to spill onto his cybernetic body, prompting the icy tyrant to murder this worthless fool 

Usually, when he's about to kill someone, Frieza would smile and sadistically prolong his prey's suffering before he finally puts them out their misery. Frieza would even go as far as to crack jokes at his victims before and after killing them 

But not this time

Frieza is neither happy or angry for killing one of his father's soldiers

He felt nothing and this is all thanks to his defeat back on Namek. Ever since coming out of surgery, Frieza has been plagued by the memory of that monkey who had bested him in battle

Since then Frieza hasn't been able to enjoy anything in life, all he could think about is exacting vengeance on Goku for humiliating him, as he and his father are currently on their way to Planet Earth to slaughter Goku's friends and family 

Frieza will make Goku suffer for everything he has done to the vengeful tyrant. He used to be feared throughout the Universe, massed an entire empire for himself and had been considered the strongest being to ever exist 

Now that he has been defeated by a monkey, Frieza's reputation and pride has been torn to shreds

King Cold noticed Frieza clenched his left hand into a fist " It's that Saiyan isn't it" he assumed

Frieza said nothing 

" I understand that you were defeated by one of those filthy monkeys, but emotions lead to mistakes, son. Surely I taught you better than this. Even if one had managed to turn into a Super Saiyan" King Cold lectured

Despite hearing the story of how Goku managed to make the legend of the Super Saiyan come true, King Cold wasn't at all bothered by it. The evil monarch believed to be superior and could easily crush this Saiyan if push came to shove

" The best way to defeat a foe is with a clear head"

Frieza turned towards his towering father " What do you know about it? You haven't been around the Saiyans long enough to know what they are truly capable of. Their ability to increase their strength through every battle" he snapped

Truth is, Frieza was more angry at himself than his father for allowing Goku to become a Super Saiyan in the first place. It was clear from the get-go, Frieza was not only stronger but throughout most of their battle, he had only been toying with the Saiyan 

Frieza had the strength but because for the first time, he had been facing an enemy that forced him to unleash his full power and matched the icy tyrant move for move. This in turn made Frieza enjoy himself and wanted to prolong it for as long as he could 

King Cold frowned " You should be grateful that I found you when I did and saved your life. If it were anyone else, they would have left you to die all alone in space. Not even Cooler would save you"

" Besides with your strength alone, you should have had more than enough power to have disposed of that Saiyan. Don't blame me for your own failures" the king growled

Frieza said nothing as he turned around and left his father's throne room, making metallic noises with his feet everywhere he walked. The soldier's stopped what they were doing and stood to the side and saluted him 

As Frieza made his way towards his room, his thoughts drift back to his battle with Goku on Namek and what the mindless ape had said to him shortly before being sliced in half by his death saucers

*Flashback*

Goku announced " It's done" satisfied that Frieza is no longer a threat to him or the universe 

" You said it was done. What do you mean?" Frieza asked angrily at his opponent

Goku met Frieza's hateful gaze "Your energy is decreasing with every blow. I'm satisfied now. In fact, you're not even a challenge to me anymore. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep fighting you. You have challenged and lost to a fighter who is superior to you, and to make it worse: he was just a monkey, right? It would be meaningless to fight you now; you're too scared and ashamed. Now live with the shock. Keep it bottled up inside of you. Silently"

*Flashback ends*

Frieza growled at the memory as light pink electric sparks surrounded his body and zapping soldiers nearby

As much as he would like to deny it, Goku was right. Frieza had been defeated by a member of a race who he deemed worthless and would often insult on a regular basis. It was assumed that no one would ever be able to defeat Frieza due to how terrifying his power was

But one person did and it was a Saiyan. Now the whole universe including Frieza's family's empire knows about his humiliating defeat. There's no doubt in Frieza's mind that Cooler will be having a field day and laughing his head off at the news of Frieza's shame 

After turning down a corner, Frieza finds himself standing outside his room. He presses a button that made the doors slide open, he then enters the room with the doors sliding shut behind him 

The room contained a bed and a large window for the icy tyrant to gaze out at the stars and planets that King Cold's ship passed by. Frieza chooses to leave the room in darkness, as it helps to gather his thoughts and make plans

Frieza knows Goku didn't die in the explosion and is currently on his way towards Earth, but in a ship that wasn't nearly as fast as King Cold's, so the best way to exact his revenge is by throwing a welcome home party with the death of his loved ones 

Yes! It will cause the Saiyan monkey so much pain and grief for not being able to save them from Frieza's wrath, and once they have their rematch Frieza will crush Goku and reestablish himself as the most powerful force in the Universe 

" You haven't heard the last of mighty Frieza. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU NO GOOD STINKING MONKEY!"


End file.
